Stolen Love
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Allen and Lavi finally get together only to be separated by a jealous akuma. Allen fights but gets amnesia. the akuma steals him and convinces him that he's her lover and that he's an akuma. Can Lavi find them and get Allen back or will the akuma keep him
1. Josette Appears

"I love you."

Suddenly, Allen felt Lavi's lips crushing his own. The kiss was desperate and needy. Lavi pinned Allen against the wall in the dark ally and ran his hands down Allen's sides and under his shirt. Allen gasped, giving Lavi a perfect chance. He stuck his tongue into Allen's mouth and started exploring every place he could reach. This earned a soft moan from Allen. Lavi broke the kiss to get some much needed air. He looked at Allen's face to see his cheeks painted a bright pink. Lavi smirked and gently brushed some stray silver hairs out of Allen's eyes. "So what do you say, moyashi-chan?" he asked.

"I say that you ruined the mood with that stupid nickname Lavi," Allen joked. He pulled Lavi in for another kiss. This one was gentler, but expressed all the feelings the two had for each other. They were so into it that they didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at them from behind a corner. Allen's eye suddenly activated and Allen regrettably pulled away. "Just our luck huh?" Lavi said, activating his innocence. Allen nodded and did the same, barely able to dodge on time when the akuma suddenly charged at him. "Whoa! Lavi this akuma's fast, it's only a level two but be careful alright?" Allen told Lavi. The redhead just nodded and turned to the spot where the akuma was. "Hey, where'd it go-" Lavi was cut off when he felt a mass ran into his side, sending him flying into a building. "LAVI!" Allen yelled. He turned to face the akuma, who just sat on a roof, smirking.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt you guys, but well, you see, I'm not a very big yaoi fan. If you get what I mean, and I don't see why a cute little boy like you should belong to that guy," the level two said resting its head in its hand. It turned to where Lavi was trying to get up. "So I take it that fellow there is Lavi?" Lavi stood up, wincing at the pain in his head. The akuma laughed and jumped off the roof, landing a few meters away from the exorcists. It looked like a human with dog ears and a dog tail. "So what's your name? My name's Josephina, by the way. Just call me Josette OK?" She said. Allen didn't feel like talking, not when the guy he loved just got thrown into a wall. He charged at her, Clown Edge ready to slice through her. She jumped out of the way only to be caught in a giant serpent of flames. "That's what you get for throwing me into a wall and making poor Allen worry,_ Fido,_" Lavi spat. Allen walked back worried if Lavi might have gotten hurt severely. He was glad to see that Lavi only had a giant lump. "C'mon let's go back. That akuma's probably going to be destroyed so we don't have to worry.....Maybe we can continue what we started," Allen added with a sly grin. Lavi replied with a kiss to Allen's forehead and they started walking away.

"Great, you singed my fur stupid lion!(1) Now you're going to pay!" Josette charged at them before they could turn abound, kicking the back of Allen's head with an impressive amount of force. Allen was sent flying into another building and was knocked unconscious. She turned to Lavi and tried scratching him with her claws. "Whoa! Down, girl!" Lavi commanded blocking the attack with his hammer. "Sit! Heel! Stay!" Lavi repeated commands hoping that she would follow them, which only managed in angering her more. "I'M NOT A DOG!" she howled, before biting Lavi's hammer. The innocence shocked her and she jumped back whimpering. "Awww, is Fido afraid of a little innocence?" Lavi insulted. Josette growled, she could feel herself weakening and decided it best if she left. She ran over to the unconscious Allen and slung him over her shoulder. "As much as I would _love_ to stay here and listen to your insults, I have to go, but I'll take this little guy here as a little extra. Say goodbye to your little boyfriend, I'm sure you won't be seeing him again!" She waved and disappeared before Lavi could stop her. He felt his knees give away and tears flow down his cheeks. He could only manage to say one thing,"Allen...."

**~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~**

**(1) Lavi means lion in Hebrew.**

**So yeah... It's my first fanfic, and my first shounen ai/yaoi fanfic at that. R&R plz!! Feel free to critisize but no flaming!! D: This was an idea I had a little while ago i hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter!  
**


	2. Allen Wakes Up to Lies

**Yay! another chapter! Thanks so much for the reveiws guys you made me feel nice! i felt really nervous when i uploaded this but now i feel better! R&R please! Feel free to criticize and help me improve my writing! No flames though, flames only hurt people's feelings. D: Anyways, reveiws!:**

**xxHina Ravenxx: I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for the compliment! I don't think i'm that good at writing though...Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! this might be like...4-5 chapters long? I don't know...**

**dgm-mega fan: Thank you for thinking my idea's awesome! It was just a random plot bunnie that hopped into my head while I was re-watching -Man. I was watching the one where Crowly comes and Eliade kind of sparked the idea. **

**Your reviews made me feel all special! Thanks so much! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, there would be tons of Laven and dogs.

* * *

  
**

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried and she ran over to her soaking wet friend. It had started raining when he was half-way to the order. "Lavi, how'd you get so wet? Why are you panting so hard? Lavi, you look really pale are you feeling ok?" She flooded him with questions, drying his hair at the same time.

"Lenalee...."

"Here, we should go get you some hot chocolate or soup."

"Lenalee."

"And a change of clothes while we're at it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"LENALEE!" Lavi shouted, preventing her from speaking anymore. He grabbed the towel and furiously threw it on the ground. Lenalee gasped and took a step back, giving Lavi some welcome space. "Listen! Allen got kidnapped by an akuma and we have to go save him! It's only a level two, but it survived Hiban AND biting my hammer! It's not ordinary I can tell you that. Go get Jiji and Kanda! Get whoever you can and come help me rescue Allen!" Lavi begged. Lenalee just stood there, unable to understand any of Lavi's unintelligible words. "Calm down! Here, let's go to Nii-san and see what he can do." Lavi did as she said and followed her to Komui's room. Komui was asleep, of course. This annoyed Lavi to the point where he would have strangled the man. He ran up to Komui's desk and yelled, "LENALEE GOT MARRIED AND HAS 10 KIDS!" When Komui woke up crying and holding a dangerous looking tool, Lavi slapped him for sleeping at a time like this.

"Ow, Lavi-kun did you have to do that?" the supervisor complained, rubbing his sore cheek. One look at Lavi told him that something was wrong, very wrong. "Komui, Allen was kidnapped by an akuma! His head got hit pretty hard and I don't know if he's hurt or not. I'm worried what's going to happen to him! What if the akuma kills him, or what if it takes him to the Earl or what if-"

"Lavi, Lavi, It's ok. We'll send some people to go find him right now. Go to your room and rest. You need some sleep and you need to calm down. I suggest taking a warm bath with lavender fragrance! It calms the nerves right away!" Komui said, a big smile glued on his face. Lavi reluctantly agreed, he knew there wasn't a point to argue because Komui was right. He needed to calm down so that he could find Allen. He walked out of the office and into his room. "Nii-san, who's going to look for Allen?" Lenalee asked. She hoped that she would be, she didn't want to lose a little piece of her world. "Well, Lavi would be going because if I don't send him he'd go anyways, you shouldn't though, you can't even synchronize correctly. Kanda will also be going because he is one of our strongest, he will be accompanied by Bookman in case Allen needs medical attention. Don't worry, Allen's a tough boy. I'm sure he's fine." Komui assured her. Lenalee smiled and walked out of the office.

~*.*.*~

Allen woke up, grabbing his left eye. '_Why does it hurt so much?' _he thought. He sat up from where he was laying down and looked around. He didn't know anything besides the fact that he was in some kind of small cottage. It gave off a cozy feeling. He could see a clock ticking away, some flowers here and there, a couple pieces of furniture, a coffee table, and a little window with a great view of a field of flowers. They were like a rainbow carpet stretching into the horizon. Allen smiled, he liked flowers. Just then, a young woman walked in. She was beautiful and Allen couldn't help but blush a little. "Oh, you're awake! That's good to know. You had me worried sick, Allen!" she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, my left eye hurts though. Uhm....could you tell me where I am? Better yet, can you tell me who I am? I can't seem to remember anything at all...." Allen asked. He noticed the woman looked shocked and heartbroken. She sighed and started to explain what happened. "Well, you see. Your name is Allen and you are my lover. I'm Josephina, but you always called me Josette. We're akuma, weapons made by The Millennium Earl himself. Our job is to kill as much as we can so we can level up. We also must kill exorcists and destroy all the innocence that we can. Exorcists are people that try to destroy us. They claim to be 'setting out souls free' when really, they just get enjoyment of destroying. Innocence is the thing that exorcists use to destroy us. We, you and I, were on a mission to go retrieve innocence from a town in Australia. Unfortunately, an exorcist came. His name was Lavi and he tried to kill me and take you away from me! You did your best to defend me, but you were knocked out. It seems you got amnesia as well. I'm just grateful that you're safe and that man didn't get you!" Josette hugged Allen, letting fake tears roll down her cheeks. She smirked as she felt Allen hug back. "Well, I'll go make food. You stay here ok?" Josette commanded and left into the kitchen.

Allen was left in the living room thinking about what she had said. '_She must be telling the truth. Why else would I have blushed when I saw her, or why else would she have taken me here?_' Allen thought. '_I'm just glad that I'm back home with my lover, safe and sound. That man will pay for making her cry!_' He made a vow that if he ever saw Lavi, he would kill him. Even though he didn't know who Lavi was. The pain in his left eye had numbed a bit, but throbbed again when Josette appeared from the kitchen and gave Allen a plate of food. Both of them were amazed at how fast he could stuff it in his mouth. He asked for some more and Josette just looked at him blankly, before going into the kitchen and making more food. '_Where does it all go?' _Was the only thing she could think as she watched him devour his 3rd, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh piles of food. Once the refrigerator was nearly cleaned out, Allen let out a big yawn. "Josette, maybe we should go to bed. What do you think?" Allen asked, rubbing his eye. Josette smiled and agreed. They walked into the bedroom and fell asleep in each others arms.

~*.*.*~

It was barely dawn and Lavi was already wide awake. He couldn't sleep because every time his eyes even closed, he would see horrible images of Allen being tortured by the Earl, or the akuma killing him in the most brutal ways possible. He was already dressed when Lenalee came by to take him to Komui's office. He walked in to see Kanda, Bookman and Komui discussing how they would go about searching for Allen. Lavi joined the conversation and they agreed to use Timcanpy as a guide(1). When they walked out of the order Timcanpy immediately pointed south. Everybody started walking and Lavi murmured, "Don't worry Allen, we're coming."

**~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~**

**(1) TimCanpy wasn't with them in the ally. Lavi couldn't trust the lil guy to keep a secret...**

**I'm probably gonna upload a lot because we don't have anymore homework at school so i might be able to get like a chapter a week? anyways i hope you enjoyed this!  
**


	3. Josette's Death

**Chapter Three! I'm kinda proud of this! Ugh! Fight scenes are my enemy! please ignore how bad it came out.....I was thinking, should i add in a tiny little lime in the last chapter....? but no lemon! i'm sry but I really couldn't do a lemon, i wouldn't be able to take it Anyways Reviews!:**

**dgm-mega fan: thanks for the compliment again! appreciate it! Well here's the next chapter! This is coming out sorta ok for my first fanfic rite? Anyways I hope you enjoy this next one!**

**The Blind Kunoichi: Here's chapter 3! I'm glad you like the fanfic so far. i kinda like how it's turning out. Hope ya enjoy this chapter!**

**Josette: Bambi doesn't own -Man. She thought up a plot and my character, but everything else isn't hers.**

* * *

"Tim, how much farther?" Lavi asked the golem for the 100th time. Tim just shrugged and continued flying south. A few minutes later Lavi asked, "Do you think we're close?" He got no response and didn't ask anything for a while. About twelve minutes later he then said, "We're close now right? There's only a little more to go?" Tim was fed up with the red head's questions and bit Lavi's ear. Lavi yelped and ran behind Kanda. "Yuu! TimCanpy bit me!" Bookman rolled his eyes and Kanda glared at Lavi. "Get away from me Rabbit or I'll break you're neck," Kanda hissed. Lavi slowly back away and continued next to Bookman. It was around 1:30 p.m when they came across a field of flowers. "Wow, looks like somebody just took a bunch of paint and squirted everything different colors," Lavi said, looking around. "Huh...I didn't even know some of these colors existed.....Hey wait...Guys! Come look at this!" Lavi motioned for the two to come. Kanda just Che'd and said, "We don't care about unknown colors Baka Usagi, we're on a mission to find that Moyashi. Now hurry up and do something helpful!" Lavi frowned and said, "Fine! I'll follow TimCanpy to that cottage way down there by myself!" He started walking off. Bookman and Kanda turned to see the cottage and started walking there as well.

~*.*.*~

Allen awoke to an empty bed. He got up and started walking to the kitchen, to see if Josette was cooking, but found her in the living room staring out the window. His eye hurt again, but he was getting used to it. "What's the matter Love?" he asked her, his British accent sneaking its way into his sleepy voice. Josette turned around and said, "Oh, nothing! There's just some exorcists in the fields." Allen looked worried so Josette added, "Don't worry. They can't tell the difference between human or Akuma." She knew that of course they would be able to tell that it was Allen, so she planned on leading them away, or fighting if it came to that. "By the way, if we end up fighting, you have to say 'Innocence, Activate!' or else you can't tranform. For me, all I do is think and I'll transform automatically." Allen smiled and briefly kissed Josette, before going to the kitchen and eating the fridge clean. "Uhm, Josette, we're out of food..." Allen said weakly. Josette laughed and walked over. "We'll go buy some tomorrow," she reassured him. Then they heard the door knocking. Josette told Allen to go hide while she answered it. Allen followed his orders and hide in the bedroom under the bed.

~*.*.*~

Lavi reached the small cottage and knocked on the door. The cottage looked nice, it didn't look like it would belong to a kidnapping akuma. A few seconds later a beautiful girl, around Lavi's age, opened up the door. "Hello? May I help you?" she asked, in a sweet, kind voice. Lavi couldn't take it. He yelled, "STRIKE!" A little heart replaced his eye and he tried to hug the girl. She side-stepped out of the way, leaving Lavi to crash on the ground. Kanda grunted, they didn't have time to waste. He wanted to find the stupid beansprout and go back to eat soba. Bookman slapped Lavi's head and told him not to try and glomp every girl that they meet. "Sorry Jiji..." He turned to the girl, looking a little more serious than before. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to see a young boy? White hair, black arm, scar on his left eye? Around...this tall?" Lavi asked, showing how tall he is. "No, I haven't," she answered. Bookman narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "Would you like some tea before you all go?" she offered. Lavi simply nodded, he didn't want to be rude. They went to sit down on the couch and Lavi could only think that TimCanpy had made a mistake. Little did he know that the young boy he was searching for was in the next room under the bed, listening to every word they said.

The girl came back with a tray of tea. She gave it to the three exorcists and sat down across from them, waiting to pick up the dishes. Once they finished their tea, Bookman turned to the other two and said, "It seems TimCanpy made a mistake. We should leave. Thank you for inviting us inside." He bowed to thank her and started following Kanda out the door. He turned to Lavi and said, "Hurry, Lavi. We can't waste time looking for Allen." Lavi sighed, and started to walk out the door. '_Did that man just say....Lavi? The man who hurt Josette?' _Allen thought angrily. He became filled with rage. Disregarding what Josette had told him to to he came out from under the bed and stormed out of the bedroom yelling, "INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" The cross in his left arm glowed a bright green and transformed into a long sharp black claw.

He charged at the three exorcists. Remembering the description Josette had given him last night, Lavi had red hair, green eyes and an eye patch. He cut into Lavi's side, but was prevented from going very far because the said redhead had activated his own innocence and blocked the rest of the attack with his hammer. Allen growled and jumped back, preparing for another attack.

"MOYASHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kanda yelled angrily. Lavi gripped his side and he stared at Allen, shocked to see that his eyes were filled with hatred and loathing. Josette ran out of the cottage and yelled, "Allen! Didn't I tell you to hide?" Allen turned to face her and replied saying, "Yeah, but once I heard that Lavi guy was here, I decided to get some revenge. Nobody as pure as you would have to be worried because some exorcist nearly killed me!" Josette smiled. Even though what he believed wasn't true, Allen really meant what he said. She almost felt guilty for telling him lies. Josette turned into her Akuma form and ran to bookman, grabbing his hair in her teeth. She twirled him around a few times and sent him flying into Kanda. While she did this Allen attacked Lavi again, but Lavi defended himself with his hammer. "What's the matter Allen? It's me! Lavi! Shouldn't you be fighting off that akuma instead of your own lover?" Lavi said. Allen merely snorted and replied,"You? My lover? Nice try! Josette's my only love. You're just some exorcist that tried to take me away from her. Can't you people just leave us akuma alone?" Lavi just stood in shock. '_Did Allen just say he was that thing's lover? Did he just say that HE was an akuma?'_ Lavi felt his heart break into a million tiny peices. How could this have happened?

Allen kept on trying to get past Lavi's hammer and attack him, but Lavi wouldn't let that happen. "Yuu!" he yelled,"Something's wrong with Allen! Hurry up with that akuma! We have to get him back to headquarters!" Kanda activated mugen and attacked. Josette dodged and tried scratching him. Kanda took this opportunity and nearly sliced all the way through her torso. She howled in surprised and grabbed her wound. She was panting by now. '_We have to get out of here, if we don't they'll take Allen away and I'll be killed!' _Josette thought desperately. Allen turned to see her and gasped. He ignored Lavi and ran over. Kanda was just about to finish Josette off when Allen appeared in front of her, using his body as a shield between the samurai and the akuma. "Don't you dare kill Josette! We didn't do anything to you guys! Just leave us alone!" Allen screamed. Josette looked at Allen in awe. She smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Allen was an angel, nothing could change that.

"Out of the way, Moyashi!" Kanda glared at Allen, but he didn't move away. Bookman motioned to Lavi to attack, Lavi did what he was told. He yelled,"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" A a flaming serpent appeared and swallowed up Josette. When it disappeared, Josette was still standing, but just barely. She knew that one more attack would finish this. She laughed and Allen turned to face her, when he saw how badly she was hurt he was shocked. Josette laughed a little and said, "Hehe, looks like I'm gunna die soon. Allen, it was fun being with you, I really loved you, but I guess lieing got me here." Allen didn't get what she said. Lieing? Josette never lied. Kanda took advantage of Allen's distraction and used Kaichu: Ichigen. Bug-like creatures flew out of his katana and shot through Josette. She turned and looked at Allen used her last breath to say, "These people are actually your friends, I'm sorry." Then, she exploded. Allen's eyes were wide and he started crying. Lavi walked over and pat his back, Allen didn't push him away. He was to sad to fight back. He eventually cried himself to sleep and Lavi carried him on his back. Kanda complained saying, "Stupid Moyashi. Making us go through all that trouble..." Bookman merely walked, feeling like he came for nothing.

When they got back, Kanda went to go get food followed by bookman. Lavi went to go drop Allen off on a Hospital bed. He told the nurses what happened and they said he would be fine. They left and Lavi stayed by Allen's bed. He soon dozed off next to the younger boy.

* * *

**Chapter 3! I feel kinda sry for Josette. She really loved Allen. Hmmm......maybe I'll do a fanfic about her later... Josette in heaven watching over Allen to make sure he's happy? An akuma as a gaurdian angel, heh. What do you guys think? The end was kinda rushed cuz i had to get to church and i wouldn't be able to work on it. Turns out my Spanish teacher just HAD to give us a project. anyways, the fight scene was kinda weird**

**Criticism or comments to help me improve my writing would really help! Flames are just gunna be ignored.  
**


	4. UPDATE

**I've had a bad case of writers block recently. I'm still working on the story, but it might take a while. Sooooo...I'm gunna post a crack fic sometime this week to get my mind off of things and get my creativity back. Hope you guys dun mind! I'm currently around...10-20% done with the next chapter so it won't take THAT long. I promise that I'll update soon! Sorry for the wait!**

**-Bambi and Josie**


	5. Accepting the Truth

**YAY! My writers block cleared up! ugh! i hate it so much! here's the next chapter! like i promised! Ok soooo...Reveiews!**

**dgm-mega fan: ahh! writers block's my enemy! I'm sorry it took so long but here it is! thank you so much for your reveiws! they cheer me on and made me just have to rite this! O yeah, I'll write that fanfic about Jossete soon...hmm...maybe this week er next week?  
**

**The Blind Kunoichi: omg! why thank you so much for that compliment! Your so nice! I'll get working on that Josette fanfic! hehe...i already have sum ideas planned out...*evil chuckle*  
**

**TeenageNeko: yeah, it's rly random to make Allen say things like that x33 nope~ i aint discontinuing and this is proof! here ya go~**

**ok now the disclaimer!**

**Allen: Bambi dusn't own -Man. She's very depressed about that fact so it's best we dun't remind her about it.**

**Bambi: *cries in the corner*  
**

* * *

Allen woke up to a blinding white room. Confused, he looked around and saw something, no some_one_, stand out perfectly. They had crimson red hair, a green bandanna, a black eye patch and- hey wait a sec. '_Red hair, green bandanna, eye patch...? It's the guy that killed Josette!' _Allen screamed in his head. He felt a wave of hot tears start to prick his eyes. He looked around the room for something, anything, to hurt the man with. He found nothing. Frowning, Allen got up and walked over to him. Using his hand, the only tool available, he picked up the sleeping man by his hair and repeatedly slapped the living daylights out of him. Lavi snapped awake to find a crying Allen standing in front of him, about to punch his face. Lavi jumped back and grabbed Allen's wrist. "Whoa, calm down! Good to see your awake, Allen! Now, would you mind telling me why you slapped me sore?" he asked, but part of him already knew the answer.

"Lemme go! Lemme go, lemme go LET ME GO!" Allen kept yelling, causing the Matron to rush in. "Oh, good he's awake! Lavi let the poor boy go. He still obviously doesn't remember anything." Lavi complied and let Allen go. Said white haired boy fell back on the bed with a thud. The Matron knelt in front of Allen and grabbed his hand, rubbing it like a mother would to a child, causing Allen to relax slightly. "Allen sweetie, how are you feeling? Can you calm down for me please? I know your upset with the idiot standing behind me, but could you please not slap him? Now, tell me what happened." Allen looked at her suspiciously, but seeing that she wasn't just going to leave he gave up and started talking. "Well, that man," Allen pointed at Lavi, who shifted uncomfortably because Allen was still glaring at him, "killed Josette. I cried a lot and fell asleep. Then I woke up here." The matron just nodded her head and asked, "What did this uhm...Josette...tell you?"

"Josette said we were two akuma and that we were in love. She also said that that guy was an exorcist and he wanted to kill her and steal me. But, I don't get it. When she died she said something about him being my actual friend. I don't get it, how come she said he was my friend, when she said he wanted to take me away?" Allen asked, extremely confused and new tears forming in his little, worn out silver eyes. The matron looked at her understandingly and said, "Well you see, she was lying to you at first, we don't know the reason though. That Josette you were talking about was an akuma yes, but she lied when she told you that you were one as well. You, Allen Walker, are an exorcist, blessed and pure as they can get. You are not some filthy akuma. The part about you two loving each other, well I'm not sure if that was a lie. She may have loved you, and you may have loved her, but I highly doubt that you did. Your a little too young to understand what love is, and with all the love you have for humans and akuma I don't think that there's any room left for a special someone in there." She smiled and poked the sport where Allen's heart would be, making the boy smile a little, then stop.

"S-so...Josette was lying to me?" Allen asked, hoping that the answer was no. The matron nodded her head and got up to leave. Before she walked out the door she said, "Oh yeah, Lavi, I'm putting you in charge of getting Allen's memory back to normal. Don't stress him out to much because if you do..." She trailed off her face changing from sweet and kind to the face of a demon. Lavi gulped and almost whispered, "G-Gotcha..." The matron smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Allen looked up at the redhead, still glaring daggers at him. "So uhm, Allen, I'll go take you to your room now! Oh, and uhm...by the way, do you remember anything about me? Anything...at all?"

"You killed Josette," Was the answer that Lavi got. His heart sank, but got hopeful again when he heard Allen say, "But if what that lady said was true, then I guess I could try and forget that. If I knew you before, I don't remember any of it, but I could try and maybe make some new memories..." Allen trailed off and looked away from Lavi. He took a deep breath and thought, '_Josette, I still don't entirely believe that you lied to me, but I'll try my best to. Be safe in heaven.' _When Allen turned back to Lavi, he was right in his face staring at him with stars and tears in his eyes. Strangely, his face looked similar to a rabbit then. "W-What's that look for, Rabbit?" Allen asked, backing away a little. Lavi pulled him into a tight hug and let his tears fall freely. "MY LITTLE MOYASHI ISN'T MAD AT ME ANYMORE!" He screamed. Once he stopped crying he noticed that Allen's face had a slight blue tint to it. "Y...you idi-...idiot...c-can't...breathe..." Allen managed to mutter out. Lavi quickly let go and watched as the boy gasped for breath. When Allen finally got his breath back, he looked up at the now cheery redhead and couldn't help but smile. "Sooooo, now what?"

Seeing as Allen was at least trying to remember, Lavi's heart filled with joy. "ANYWHERE! I'm showing you the ENTIRE order again!" He smiled that big goofy smile he always did and grabbed Allen out of the hospital bed and headed out the door.

* * *

**well! there's chapter four! hope ya liked it! R&R, criticism always appreciated, flames are jus gunna b ignored~**


	6. Food Can Lead to Many Things

**dangit...i dun't have writer's block...i have no excuse why this took so long D: Truth: I was lazy and procrastinated. I'M VERYVERYVERY SORRY! D: Here's an extra long chapter with a surprise at the end to make up for it!**

**Reveiews!:**

**dgm-mega fan: yes! it's awesome Allen kinda beleives her! He kinda remember a few little things here soo...**

**Ochinga335: well this rly is a fanfic! I'm glad you love it! your comment made me feel so nice and loved! :D**

**LittleCopperRidingHood15: lol, i can imagine that too! x33 it just seems to fit them so perfectly...*starts laughing* anyways here's the next chapter! hope ya enjoy!**

**lemonlimediddies: yes it sucks like heck! yet it makes a great story! :D**

**Thank you to all to all who reviewed! i appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter after the annoying disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man and do you honestly think that I ever will?

* * *

**

Lavi walked around showing Allen all the different places in the order. He was happier than he usually was because he finally got his Allen back. _'Hmm...I wonder if he still loves me even though he can't remember me...' _he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Allen let out a yelp, followed by a smash and the sound of falling pebbles. He quickly turned to look at Allen and saw that he was slowly backing away. "Allen what is it? Something wrong?" Lavi asked. Allen turned to face Lavi. He could see the tiny little tears in his eyes. Allen turned and pointed at a pile of golden peices on the ground. "I-It bit me! I didn't mean to k-kill it!" Allen said and let a couple of tears fall. Lavi was wondering wat 'it' was, when the peices started floating and coming together to create none other than TimCanpy.

"Huh? Oh, that's just TimCanpy. Allen, don't tell me your scared of that little golem! He's one of your best friends!" Lavi said, laughing. Allen's expression changed from slightly fearful and apologetic, to angry. "That isn't funny! It bit me! Stop laughing! I said it wasn't fun- EEP!" Allen shrieked when TimCanpy landed on his head. He flailed around and clamped his eyes shut. Lavi tried to calm him down, but failed miserably. Even after TimCanpy got off, Allen was still shivering. Depressed, the little golden golem flew and sat on Lavi's unruly red hair. Allen sniffed and said, "D-Don't let it come near me anymore!" He walked over and latched himself onto Lavi's arm, just like a scared little kid,making Lavi feel oh so very happy. '_Please don't let go...Just stay there...' _Lavi silently wished. "S-so, what's next?" he asked, looking up at Lavi with his beautiful silver eyes. Lavi blushed ever so slightly and said, "Uhmm...the cafeteria I guess." Immediately after he said that magic word, Allen's stomach growled. The little exorcist blushed out of embarrassment and looked away from Lavi. "Ok..."

~*.*.*~

Lavi watched Allen eat nearly twice his body weight in food. '_At least that hasn't changed...' _Lavi scratched his head and noticed something was missing. "Hmmm? Where'd Tim g-...T-Tim! no don't go near Allen! Stop!" Lavi tried to grab TimCanpy, who at the moment, was carrying a stick of Mitarashi dango that he got from Jerry to Allen. When Allen looked up from his food to see TimCanpy right in his face, he would have screamed, but the little snack the golem was carrying caught his attention. "What's that? ...It smells...delicious!" Allen exclaimed. He looked up at the golem with pleading eyes and TimCanpy gave him the stick of dango. Allen grabbed it and hesitantly took a bite, then let out a cry of joy catching everybody's attention. "IT'S WONDERFUL! WHAT'S IT CALLED? IS THERE ANYMORE?" Allen asked Lavi and TimCanpy. Lavi nodded and said, "If you want, I can go get you some more..." Allen eagerly nodded and Lavi left to the order box. Allen turned to TimCanpy, smiled and said, "Well...since you DID get me this...I guess your good!" He reached up and started scratching the little guy's head. Tim let out tears of joy and happily sat on Allen's soft, white hair. His little feet tickled his scalp and that caused Allen to giggle.

Lavi walked back with an enormous plate filled with Mitarashi Dango to see Allen scratching the top of TimCanpy's head and feeding him a piece of his Chocolate Crepe. He smiled and walked over saying, "Awww, Bean Sprout's made up with TimCanpy! How wonderful! See? You're starting to remember...or at least starting to act, like you used to!" Allen turned to face Lavi and said, "Am I? Hmm...by the way, what bean sprouts are you talking about? I don't see any of them around here...Is that a joke or something?" Lavi stared at Allen and said nothing. Allen shrugged it off and dug into the wonderful little snack that his new, or is it old, golem friend. After he was done with his meal he let out a big yawn. He rubbed his eye and asked, "Hey uhm...Lavi, I'm tired. Is there anywhere where I could sleep?" Lavi responded by saying, "O.k then, I'll take you to your room then!" He grabbed Allen's hand and started dragging him off, leaving poor Jerry to come and take the dishes of the table.

Once Lavi made it to Allen's room he opened the door and led him inside. Allen walked around the room looking at everything. "Hmmm...It's nice..." he said, although, his voice had the slightest hint of him being uninterested. Lavi tried to smile, but sighed instead. '_Why hasn't he remembered anything yet? It's killing me! Allen, your going to be the death of me if you don't hurry and remember...' _Lavi mentally complained. He sighed again and rested his head on his arms, watching the boy examine the room again. By now, Allen was starting to look bored with everything. When he looked up at a poster above his bed, though, he just stared at it. It wasn't anything special, it just looked like an chained elf carrying a coffin, but it stirred something inside of Allen. '_Keep Walking...' _Those words repeatedly played in the boy's mind. He looked at the picture, momentarily frozen. Lavi stared at Allen, raising an eyebrow. He was just about to ask if he was alright when suddenly Allen whispered, "Mana..." Lavi went wide eyed and asked, "Allen, are you starting to remember things?" Allen turned around and stared at Lavi. "M-Mana...I remember Mana. I turned him into an...akuma..." Allen looked back at the picture before saying, "Well, I'm going to get some rest...thanks for showing me my room Lavi." Lavi nodded and turned to walk out of the room, a huge grin on his face. '_He's remembering! He's really starting to remember! I hope he hurries with the rest of his memories!' _Lavi thought ecstatically.

Allen flopped onto his bed and starting to think. He didn't really focus on anything, just let his thoughts wander. He thought about Mana, about Mitarashi Dango, about TimCanpy, about the Matron, he briefly thought about Josette, and finally, about Lavi. There was something about him that he couldn't explain. Every time he saw him, his heart felt like it was going to break and yet it was so full of joy at the same time. His head would also throb, as if it was trying to remember something that he should, but couldn't. He wondered if he was just sick, or maybe if he still hated Lavi, or maybe it was just normal. He shook his head, he'd think about that later. He sat up and looked at TimCanpy. "So, your name's TimCanpy? Hmmm...you seem really familiar, but I still can't remember. That's a very interesting cross on your face...I think. That _is_ your face right?" Allen asked. He suddenly felt stupid for talking to him. "...You don't understand me do you...?" He leaned forward and started to poke him, when Tim opened his mouth. Allen jumped back, thinking he was going to bite him again, when he saw a video being played. "Huh? What's that...?" He watched the video. It showed him, Lavi, a girl with short black hair, and it looks like that one girl- or was it a boy?- that was with Lavi when Josette died. It looked like they were celebrating something. Allen continued watching and saw himself blow out candles on a cake. Curious, Allen started watching all the videos the little golem had, sometimes things would come to him and he would remember certain things. Like how the girl's name was Lenalee Lee and she was very kind, and how the boy, as it turned out, was named Kanda Yuu and for some reason Allen hated him.

After a few hours of watching the videos, Allen dozed off. He dreamed of an island completely made out of Dangos, Crepes, and any other dessert you could think of. Strangely, every time he would run up and hug one, it would suddenly turn into Lavi. He wouldn't notice, and bite the poor boy. Then, Lavi would disappear in a cloud of smoke and Allen would feel very sad, only to be reminded of his hunger by his stomach. After trying to eat a giant Chocolate boulder, his stomach started to growl. It growled much louder than it had. It kept growling, louder and louder and _louder_ until he suddenly woke up and realized that his stomach was growling in real life. He got up and looked out the window. It looked like it was around midnight, but with the way his stomach was growling, he got up and walked out of the room to get food. After a while, Allen was sure he was lost. "If only I paid more attention when that guy showed me around earlier..." he grumbled. He walked around until he got tired and decided to lean against a door and take a short break.

~*.*.*~

Lavi woke up when he heard footsteps outside and something lean against the door. He wondered who would be up so late, so he got up and started walking to the door. He opened it only to have a little white haired bean sprout stumble and fall. He would have hit the floor, if Lavi hadn't caught him. "Whoa! Easy there. Why ya up so late Bean Sprout?" Allen was about to answer, but when he heard bean sprout, he felt very annoyed for some reason. "Could you please not say that? Every time I hear it I get really annoyed. And it's even more annoying because I don't know why I get annoyed!" Allen half yelled, half whispered. Lavi smirked and said, "Whatever you say...Bean Sprout." Allen glared at him, but sighed and asked, "Hey uhm...Can you show me where the cafeteria is again? I kinda...got..." Lavi cut him off by saying, "Lost? Figures. Here, I'll show you. Follow me!" He grabbed Allen's hand even though he didn't need to. He still happy because Allen was starting to remember things, and he couldn't help but want to hold the boy's hand in his whenever possible. He led the way to the cafeteria and when they got there, he reluctantly let go of his hand. "Well, the kitchen's back there. I'll go get you some food." Lavi went inside and came back a few minutes later with enough food for one meal. Allen ate it quickly enough, and due to the fact that his innocence is a parasitic type, it felt like a little snack. "Thank you Lavi!" Allen said, hugging the older teenager as a thanks. Lavi immediately blushed and stuttered, "N-no problem...Ok, Let's get you back to bed!"

He grabbed Allen and led him through the halls, all the while trying his best not to get over excited and glomp Allen. '_It was just a friendly hug, now's not the time...He'll remember soon enough...don't worry. You can hold out...' _ When they reached his room Allen turned around and said, "Thank you Lavi! You're really nice. Uhmm...can you come by tomorrow? Since your the only person I know besides the Matron, could you re-introduce me to everybody?" Allen had a pleading look on his face and Lavi thought that it was so adorable, he forgot what he was telling himself a few minutes walked up and lifted up Allen's chin. He gently smiled and said, "Sure, I'll come don't worry." then, he bent down and gave Allen a chaste kiss. Nothing to big, just a light little peck. When he lifted his head up, he saw that Allen was staring at him wide-eyed and...was he blushing? Lavi remembered that Allen still didn't remember that they loved each other and he mentally slapped himself. "I uhh...I gotta go! See ya tomorrow Allen!" He said, running off towards his room. '_He probably thinks I'm a freak now...Oh! Please remember soon!'_

Allen watched as Lavi ran off. He brought his hand to his lips and gently touched the place where Lavi's where just seconds ago. For some reason, he wanted more, but he shook his head. "It was a mistake. Lavi's still sleepy. I'm still sleepy. Heck, I probably just imagined that." Allen walked into his room and fell on the bed. He then curcled up under the blankets and fell into a very comfortable sleep.

* * *

**yay! Lavi kissed Allen! *chuckles* hmmm...i wonder what Allen's dreaming about now w anyways! R&R please! constructive criticisism is always appreciated too! Flames...who really cares about flames?**


	7. Reintroductions

**WAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I GOT THIS STUPID VIRUS AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME USE ANYTHING BESIDES INTERNET! D:**

**so, i got this virus and yeah, it sucked. I couldn't use word so i couldn't update! TT^TT and then, when i figured out that i could use Yahoo to try and write this chapter, the virus went away...i got rly mad at that...well anyways! I'm sooo sorry about the long wait! To make it up to you, I'll try, _TRY_, to update everyday! so please look forward to it! ^^ Ok so here we go~ Reveiws:**

**lemonlimediddies: lol yeah. I had that idea in my mind fer a while so i just had to put it in the story x33 awww, Tim's so adorable~**

**dgm-mega fan: YES! LAVI MUST KISS ALLEN MORE OFTEN! *is a major laven fluff addict* and thanks, sorry about the rly long wait tho! D:**

**LittleCopperRidingHood15: yes~ Cute little TimCanpy bites all his loved ones! ^^ it's adorable~ That's actually the reason why Tim's my second favorite character o.o**

**XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX: *sighs* yes, Allen has big denial issues D: I'll fix that soon w**

**Seriously! Thank you guys sooooo much for your reveiws! I promise to update as quickly as i can, if not everyday! Now it's time fer the disclaimer, but you can skip that if ya want.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own -Man is the day the sky rains cookies.

* * *

**Two things were odd when Allen woke up. One, his bed was hard and cold, not warm and soft like he remembered it. And two, his head hurt. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, letting them slowly focus to the light. That's when he noticed that his feet were on the bed while the rest of his body (including his head) was on the cold, hard, dusty, stone floor. "No wonder my head hurts..." he muttered. He got up and rubbed it, then went to the bathroom. When he got in, he noticed that there were some clothes neatly folded next to the sink, and a note on top of them saying, "_Got your clothes for ya! This is what you always wear (I think...) and your toothbrushes and stuff are behind the mirror...thing...So yeah. Oh, and good morning Bean Sprout! Lots of Love, -Lavi_"

Allen stared at the note for a few seconds. Next to Lavi's name there was a little heart. '_Love? What's he mean by that? And what's with that heart...? It's a little tacky...' _Allen shrugged and put on the clothes, although he couldn't tie the ribbon, so he just held it in his hand. He threw the note in the waste bin.(1) He opened up the mirror to see that, indeed, there were toothbrushes and toothpaste in there. He brushed his teeth, then looked around until he found a hair brush and brushed his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked good. After adjusting one stray piece of hair, Allen walked out of the bathroom. He walked out of the door where he was met with a green eye staring at him, and the familiar feeling of being kissed. "GAH!" Allen pushed Lavi away and started to scrub his lips. For some reason, he didn't exactly hate it when they kissed, but he still thought that it was slightly gross.

Lavi chuckled and said, "Haha, my Bean Sprout can't get enough of me now can he?" He threw an arm around Allen, acting like nothing had just happened. No, actually, he seemed to enjoy what just happened. '_What's with Lavi? And...Hey wait a sec, did he just call me...Bean Sprout?'_ Allen angrily thought. He was just about to scold Lavi for calling him that, when his stomach growled. Lavi laughed and pat Allen's stomach. "Still hungry as ever I see. C'mon, let's get some food to fill up the beast and then I'll go around and re-introduce you to everybody," He said, once again grabbing Allen by the hand and dragging him off towards the cafeteria.

~*.*.*~

"Allen, this is Jerry-san. He's the best cook that you could ever hope for and he's also very nice. He may seem a little odd, but it's nothing to worry about. He made those Mitarashi Dango that TimCanpy gave you yesterday, remember?" Right after Lavi mentioned the little pieces of heaven, Allen immediately went sparkly eyed and he stared at Jerry like he saved his life. "You did?" Allen asked, leaning in the order window. Jerry laughed and said, "Why yes I did! Now, hurry up and remember lil 'ol me soon so that I can hug you like I used to! In fact, c'mere!" He leaned over and trapped Allen in a bear hug, nearly dragging him through the order window. When he finally released Allen, he said, "Now since you can't remember anything, I'll get you your favorite food! I bet that the things Lavi got yesterday weren't satisfying." Jerry then left into the kitchen and proceeded with cooking Allen's breakfast. The little exorcist turned to look at Lavi with a puzzled expression, then pointed at Jerry and asked, "Uhmm...Does he always do that?" His answer was a chuckle and a hand ruffling his hair.

~*.*.*~

After Allen finished eating, and praising Jerry for being the fabulous cook he is, Lavi continued on with the re-introductions. They were walking down a hall when Lavi suddenly said, "Hey Allen, how come your carrying that ribbon around everywhere?" Allen looked at his hand. He'd completely forgotten about it. "Oh, I couldn't put it on this morning. Guess I grabbed it and forgot about it hehe..." Allen said, scratching the back of his head. Lavi rolled his eyes and said, "Here, let me put it on for you." Allen protested and said that he could do it himself, but Lavi was already tying it. For some reason, having the redhead so close make Allen's heart speed up. He could feel Lavi's warm breaths ghost across his skin. Allen blushed and turned away so that Lavi couldn't see. "Th-thanks..." he muttered when Lavi finished. "No problem! Now anyways, I wonder who I should intro- Hey! There's Lenalee! Lenalee!" Lavi called her over. She looked up and noticed Allen was with him, so she hurried over.

"Allen-kun! You're back! You had me worried sick! What happened?" Lenalee asked. She was going to hug him, but Lavi held her back and said, "It wouldn't be such a great thing to hug him right now. He's got amnesia and getting hugged by somebody he doesn't remember would make him feel a little uncomfortable don't you think?" Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind Lavi could hear a little voice saying '_And a kiss wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable? Stop being such a hypocrite.'_ Lenalee's eyes widened a little and she looked at Allen. "Allen-kun, you don't remember me?" she asked, a few tears in her eyes. Allen waved his hands in front of him and said, "No, don't cry! I can kind of remember you! A...a little...Truthfully, all I remember is your name and that your kind of nice...But still! Please don't cry, you'll make me feel bad." Lenalee smiled and nodded her head. '_Allen-kun still cares about others even when he can't really remember us...'_ Lenalee thought. Lavi looked at the two of them and said, "Well, since that's all you can remember, I guess I should fill in some blanks. Lenalee's sixteen years old and _still_ no boyfriend!" He received a sharp jab in the ribs from Lenalee.

"Owww, that hurt," Lavi complained. Lenalee was about to jab him again when Lavi said,"Ok, Ok, I get it! Anyways, the reason why she doesn't have one is because her brother's a psycho. If a guy so much as hugs her, he'll go CRAZY and send like, giant robot things after them. I think you got chased by one before, Allen. Anyways, you and Lenalee are good friends. You two are like, brother and sister! That's pretty much it. Either you'll remember, or you'll make new memories." Lavi shrugged, then dragged Allen off saying, "Bye Lenalee! See ya at lunch or something!" Lenalee smiled and waved at them, then walked away.

~*.*.*~

After a while, Lavi had re-introduced Allen to many people. After they left the science department, they ate lunch, then they walked through the training rooms and libraries. By dinnertime, they had introduced everyone and he only person left to re-introduce Allen to was Kanda. He didn't know where he would be right now, so he just looked in random places. They finished eating dinner, then started walking down the nearest hall. Suddenly, somebody came running down the hall and crashed into Lavi. "Wah! I was looking for you everywhere Lavi-san! I missed you so much! Welcome home! Did you miss me?" the person asked, hugging him. Lavi looked at them and blinked. '_...I must be losing my mind. No way that's who I think it is...' _he thought. Currently hugging him, was a raven haired, Japanese boy with deep blue eyes. "Lavi-san? C'mon answer! Did ya miss your cute little Yuu-chan? Hmm?" Kanda asked. He had his hair down and he was actually _smiling_. "KANDA? IS THAT YOU?" Lavi screamed. "No! Why aren't you calling me Yuu-chan like you always do? Don't you love me like I do?" Kanda said, fake tears forming at the corners of his eyes. At this point, Lavi was to shocked to move or speak. Allen watched Kanda continue to hug Lavi and for whatever reason, it annoyed him. VERY much. '_Why's that person...what's his name? Yuu-chan? Why's he hugging Lavi? Stop hugging him dangit..._'

After a few more minutes and Kanda was still hugging Lavi, Allen snapped. He walked up and slapped Kanda, causing him to let go of Lavi and stare in shock at Allen. Lavi was a little surprised by Allen's rude behavior, but smirked. "Awww, was poor Allen jealous that his Lavi was being hugged by another man?" Lavi teased. Allen shook his head and said, "No I wasn't _jealous._ I was just annoyed for some reason." After Kanda snapped out of his shock, he made an apologetic face and cried, "Ohh! I'm so sorry Allen-kun? I didn't mean to do that in front of you! Your the only one I really love! Please forgive me!" He then glomped Allen and nuzzled his neck, crying the entire time. Now it was Allen's turn to be shocked. He hesitantly hugged back and pat Kanda's back and said, "I...Uhmm...It's ok...I forgive you...no need to cry!" Kanda immediately recovered and smiled. "Yay! Allen-kun forgive me!" he screamed in delight. He then bent down and kissed Allen. When Lavi saw this, he went wide-eyed and walked over. He raised up his fist and would have punched Kanda, but Kanda skipped away saying, "Well, I hafta go sorry~ Lenalee's chasing me and I don't want to get caught. Bye~!" Unfortunately for Allen, Lavi couldn't stop his punch on time. Lavi's fist connected with Allen's jaw and sent him falling down to the floor with an audible 'thud'. "Ah shoot! Sorry Allen!" Lavi helped Allen up apologizing the entire time. Allen rubbed his jaw and said, "Don't worry...Ow, jeez, you punch HARD..." Lavi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, Allen's head hurt, ""By the way, what was all of that about...?" Lavi wondered out loud. As if to answer his question, Lenalee came running down the hall yelling, "Kanda? Kanda! Where are you? You need to go back so Nii-san can give you the antidote thing!" She stopped when she noticed Lavi and Allen.

"Oh, Allen-kun, Lavi, have you seen Kanda by any chance?" she asked. Lavi made a 'hmmph' noise while Allen said, "You mean that one guy with his hair down?" Lenalee nodded and Allen said, "Oh, he was just here. He ran down the hall saying that you were chasing him." Lavi turned to look straight at Lenalee and he asked, "Why the heck was Yuu like that? He first hugged me proclaiming his so called 'love' and then he went and glomped Allen and KISSED him! Is he doing drugs or something?" Lenalee laughed nervously and answered saying, "N-No...Kanda isn't on drugs...You see, Nii-san made a potion thing that he planned on giving me so that I wouldn't fall in love with guys, but he was scared to test it out on me because he wasn't sure what it would do. So...he kind of...drugged Kanda...and made him drink it. Turns out, instead of preventing love, it actually makes you love everybody. So now Kanda's going around hugging people, kissing people, and seducing people. Now I'm chasing him and bringing him back to Nii-san's lab to give him the antidote." After hearing that this was Komui's fault, Lavi nodded and said, "Komui's a crazy man, no wonder. Anyways, good luck Lenalee! I finished showing Allen everybody so I'm just going to take him back to his room." Lenalee smiled and waved, running down the hall. Allen looked up at Lavi and said, "So...he's not like that all the time?" Thankfully, Lavi shook his head. They turned a corner and started walking back to Allen's room.

~*.*.*~

"Well, another day's gone. At least now you know everybody. Get a good night's rest because tomorrow we're going to try and jog your memory all right? Good!" Lavi waved and saig goodnight, then walked away. Allen stood at the door with a confused expression but shrugged. "Hmm. At least, if that happens, I'll feel the same again, and not have a big blank mind." He walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers. After saying goodnight to TimCanpy, and scratching his head, Allen fell asleep.

* * *

**(1) Awww Allen, don't be so mean! Lavi left you that note and you just throw it away? D:**

**haha, anyways, i just had a sudden urge to made Kanda as OOC as possible...i think this chapter came out pretty good! ^^ I hope you liked it~**

**R&R please! they make me feel better, and they inspire Lavi and Allen to give us fanservice! Jerry will use flames to make baked alaska (btw, has anybody ever tried it? It's delicous~ ...er so i heard)**

**Allen: Why'd I hafta get punched? TT^TT**

**Lavi: Why'd you let Yuu-chan kiss you? D:**

**Me: Awwww~ A lovers' quarrel~**

**Lavi and Allen: Shut up...  
**


	8. Alley

**yay! nother chapter~ I'm so happy w I've kept my promise so far :33 mmm...well...not much to say here...ok so, Reviews!: **

**dgm-mega fan: yup! it took all my imagination (and a few examples courtasy of my friends~) to descibe him like that, but it was worth it! :D**

**music-rox12: yeah, who knew Kanda could be so funny? x33 usually he's like "grrr..baka usagi, moyashi, stop staring at my soba!" but i mean, c'mon, we all love him cuz of that x33**

**jax: lol, i was planning on having him in here, but i kinda forgot, but don't worry, he's still gunna b that way in the next chapter!  
**

**lemonlimediddies: haha, yeah silly Allen, slaps won't work against Kanda, ya needa punch him like Lavi was gunna do! and don't be jealous! i'm pretty sure your an awesome, if not better, writer than i am! **

**LittleCopperRidingHood15: thanks! ^^ I'm happy u thought this was an awesome chapter :D yes, poor Kanda, he was Komui's guinea pig this time D: it was so much fun writing him like that w**

**Thanks so much for your lovely reviews! They're awesome and make me feel so loved! Onto the disclaimer...(u can skip it if you want)**

**Disclaimer: If I ever own -Man, then people would have massive amounts of animated Laven fluff~

* * *

**Lavi stared at Allen as he continued to sleep. It was around 12:30 p.m and the poor boy missed breakfast, so Lavi came by with some lunch, only to find that the little guy was still asleep. Allen's face was so peaceful that Lavi didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he just sat there in the chair and waited. He started thinking about how he was going to get Allen to remember him, but he wasn't exactly the kind of person to plan things out, so he decided he would just figure it out as he went along. "I've gotta get Allen to remember me today...I don't think I could hold out any longer. Man, when's Allen gunna wake up?" Lavi mumbled to himself.

As soon as Allen's food started getting cold, Lavi started getting impatient. He walked up to the bed and started poking Allen's cheek. It didn't work. He gently shook the sleeping boy, but it didn't work either. Now he was annoyed. He tried to wake him up with the scent of food, and not even that worked! A vein in Lavi's head popped and he screamed, "WHAT'S IT GUNNA TAKE TO WAKE YOU UP BEANSPROUT?" Even after that big outburst, all he got from Allen was a very slurred, "Just five more minutes..." muffled by the blankets. Lavi sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation, when an idea popped into his mind. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and he slowly slid into the bed. He grabbed Allen by the waist and pulled him closer. "Wake up Allen. It's noon and you missed breakfast silly. Time to get up," Lavi gently whispered. Allen stirred and turned around so that he was facing Lavi. "Five more minutes!" he said, still asleep. Lavi frowned and pulled Allen closer. He gently kissed Allen's forehead and said, "C'mon, food's here, I even brought Mitarashi Dango for you~" Allen mumbled something and tried to push Lavi away. Lavi sighed and decided to try and wake up the boy by cutting off his oxygen. "Hmm...If I'm gunna do that, then might as well make it fun!" He said, a smile on his face.

He got up and straddled Allen. Then, he leaned down and kissed Allen while pinching his nose. After a few seconds the boy started to show some discomfort, and after a minute he shot up, bumping into Lavi as he did. "GAH! Man...I couldn't breathe...Ugh, my head hurts..." Allen said, he looked around the room and saw Lavi on the floor rubbing his head. "Hmmm? Lavi what're you doing here?" Allen asked, completely unaware of just how he got woken up. Lavi looked up at Allen and smiled. "Oh, I just brought you some food. You overslept and now it's past 12:30. I'm surprised your stomach didn't wake you up yet!" he explained. Allen went wide eyed and asked, "Really? I didn't know that..." His stomach started to roar and he turned to see Lavi pointing at a trolley full of food. Allen smiled and ran over, sucking in the entire mountain of food. Once he finished, he wiped away any stray crumbs on his mouth and he thanked nobody in particular for the food. "Well, you better change and brush your teeth. When you come back we'll get started alright?" Lavi explained. Allen nodded his head and got up, walked to his closet, picked out some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Lavi followed him all the way to the bathroom, but Allen closed the door before he could enter. He pouted and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the door.

When Allen got out, Lavi stood back up and started to look around Allen's room. "Hmm...there must be something around here that could jog your memory..." He scanned for anything that could help, even a little. After a little bit, Lavi's eyes Landed on a paper tacked to the wall with the words 'Debt Management Plan'. Lavi smirked and said, "Well, it's not the most cheerful thing to remember, but it's still something." Allen stared innocently at Lavi who continued to smirk. He almost felt sorry for having the little guy remember this, but he needed to remember as much as possible, or the Matron would have Lavi's head. Lavi gulped at the thought and said, "So Allen, what does the word 'Debt' mean to you?" Almost instantly there was a reaction. Allen went completely pale and he looked like he was going to throw up. "M-Master's debts...Ugh...I remember him now...So many...S-so many..many...debts..." The poor little traumatized boy grabbed his knees and started to rock back a forth. Lavi really felt sorry for him, but he kept watching. It wasn't everyday you got to see Allen like this and he thought it was kind of funny.

Once Allen calmed down, Lavi started to make some more progress. He helped Allen remember The Black Order by taking him outside and show him how tall the building was, and how far the boy had to climb on his first day. Allen remembered Komui and Lenalee because, when Lavi was taking him to the library in hopes of getting Allen to remember him and Bookman, Komui's newest invention appeared on the lift. It was the new and improved Komurin VII and this time instead of Allen getting trapped by himself, he was accompanied by Lavi and a few finders. When Lenalee came by and saved them, Allen had a very strong sense of deja vu which led to his forgotten memories of the day he got trapped. Like a chain reaction, that led him to remember Komui and Lenalee and how his room was destroyed in all the mayhem. By lunchtime, Lavi had successfully brought out about half of the boy's memories. Unfortunately for him, it was mostly about his training schedules, favorite foods or snacks, ways to get away from debt collectors, most of his past, most of his friends, and how to cheat at poker. Lavi shuddered. When Allen remembered about poker, he insisted that Lavi play a game with him to see if he lost any of his skills. He didn't. "Dangit...I lost all of my candy in that game..." Lavi mumbled. He watched as Allen stuffed his mouth again. This time, Lenalee was sitting with them. "So Allen-kun, your remembering a lot of stuff now huh? doesn't it hurt your head?" Allen swallowed his food and nodded a little.

"It hurts when I remember too many things at once, but not much. It's like a minor headache," he said. Lenalee nodded and smiled, then she grabbed her plates and gave them to Jerry. "Well, I have to go, Kanda still needs the antidote thing. It's a wonder how he's able to hide so well..." she said and walked off. Lavi's eye twitched when he remembered the incident with Kanda. He was still annoyed at the prospect of his Allen getting kissed by somebody else. Allen frowned as well and scrubbed his lips with his sleeve. When Lavi had helped him remember The Black Order, Allen had remembered all his missions, including the one where Kanda left him to fend for himself with the level two. "Next time I see Bakanda, he's going to pay. Hehehe, he's really going to pay. I'm gunna get him back for all those times he called me Bean Sprout...Right TimCanpy?" Allen said, turning to face TimCanpy with his signature Dark Allen smile. TimCanpy made a nodding motion and Lavi just laughed. Things were getting back to normal and he was so happy. All that was left to do was remind Allen of their love, and everything would be perfect.

"Now how do I get you to love me again?" Lavi asked without really thinking. Allen turned to look at Lavi with a slightly shocked and slightly confused face. "Uhh...P-Pardon? I don't think I heard you right..." Lavi realized his mistake and quickly said, "I said, now how to I get you to love meat again?" Allen calmed down and rolled his eyes. He chuckled and said, "Just because your favorite food just happens to be meat, you can't force it on others. And besides, I love meat!" Lavi chuckled, glad that Allen had bought that. They continued walking and Lavi started thinking of what would bring back his feelings. '_Kissing him doesn't make him remember...I'm at a loss now...Man! I knew I shoulda got him that Teddy Bear. That could have helped a little...jogging his memory...Grr...What am I gunna do now?' _Lavi thought, unaware of where he was walking. Allen noticed how quiet his usually talkative friend was, and turns to ask if he was alright, when he saw that Lavi was about to walk into the rails that kept people from falling down the tower. "Lavi, watch out! Your gunna fall down!" Allen yelled. Lavi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Allen, when he hit the rail and, being caught off guard, fell over them and down the empty space in the center of the tower. "Uwaa! Lavi! Innocence, Activate!" Allen shouted, activating his innocence. "Crown Belt!" Strips of soft, yet strong white ribbons latched themselves onto the railing, and Allen jumped in after his friend. He caught up to the falling Lavi and more ribbons shot out from his almost glowing white cloak, wrapping themselves firmly around Lavi. "Th-Thanks Allen..." he said, a little pale at what could have happened. Allen shook his head and he raised themselves back up and over the railing.

"Jeez Lavi, don't space out when your walking! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Allen scolded Lavi, deactivating his innocence and continued walking in the direction of his room. '_Don't EVER scare me like that again...I don't know What I'd do if I lost you...Wait...that sounded like I loved him or something...uhhh...' _Allen blushed a little at the thought. _ 'No...I can't possibly love Lavi can I? But then...that would explain why my heart always beats a little faster when he's close...No! No. No. NO! You are _NOT_ gay Allen Walker...' _He mentally slapped himself for even thinking something so ridiculous...but still... "Hehe...sorry about that..." Lavi replied, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, why didn't you activate your innocence? Can't it extend all the way to the bottom floor and save you from turning into a bloody, human pancake?" Allen said, raising an eyebrow. Lavi's eye widened a bit, he had completely forgotten about that. "Oh yeah...your right..." He said, staring at the floor and scratching his right cheek. Allen laughed at how silly his friend was and said, "Ha, that's just like you to forget about something like that, but that's one of the things that I love you for." He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, and Lavi looked at him in surprise and...was that hopefulness? "Why did I say that? I meant...Uhm...I gotta go to town! Errands, paying off Master's debts...a few games of Poker, you know...stuff...uhh...bye!" Allen said, running away and out of the order until he got to the nearest town. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, but whether it was from running or what he said, he didn't know. He wandered into a stray Alley way and decided to think about his feelings there. He took a good look around and noticed something. "Hey, wait a minute...This is..."

~*.*.*~

Lavi looked around everywhere in town. He checked all the bars, all the stores, every park and building for the white haired exorcist. He sighed and sat down on a park bench. Suddenly, Lavi was struck with an immense feeling of deja vu. "Heh...this is just like that day...Dangit, that akuma had to appear and ruin everything..." Lavi growled, remembering how it had appeared in that alley, and stolen Lavi's love. "I'm probably never going to forget that alley...Hey wait...the alley!" Lavi shot up and hurried over to the place where Lavi had found out Allen loved him, and the place where that dang akuma stole Allen. Once he got there, he saw a Allen looking frantically around the place. When he turned and saw Lavi, his mouth made a little 'o'. "Allen? Allen, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Lavi asked, walking up to the boy. Allen simply nodded and he looked up directly into Lavi's stunning green eye and said, "I remember...Lavi, I remember..." Lavi was confused, what did Allen remember? "That's great! What exactly do you remember?" he asked. Allen gently smiled and whispered the exact same words Lavi had told him when they first came to this alley.

"I love you."

* * *

**awwww~ Allen ur so adorable fer sayin that~ hmm...i kinda feel like i rushed some things here but...let's just say that Allen has many many bad/weird experiences and they help him remember everything faster o.o''**

**well, i think the next chapter's gunna be the last D: I feel rly sad D: i rly liked writing this story. hmmm, since it's the last chapter, you guys tell me what you want it to include in your reviews. Allen and Lavi here will give you the things that i'm (willing) to write :D**

**Allen: Ok let's see...hmmm...OOC Kanda?**

**Lavi: Ohhh!~ Maybe let's make him wear a dress!**

**Allen: *evil grin* hehehe...hey wait? *reads from paper* Does that say...Oh gosh no...**

**Lavi: What? *takes it and reads* WHAT? NO WAY I'M WEARING A DRESS! ALLEN COULD WEAR ONE BUT NOT ME! NOT EVEN FOR HALLOWEEN!**

**Allen: ughh...just imagining that...hey look something else...lots of fluff...**

**Lavi: I'm ok with that...hmm...how about...ooo~ a very passionate, long, descriptive, fanservice make-out session?**

**Allen: what? I don't see where it says that...**

**Lavi: *grabs papers and writes it in crayon* It's right there see?**

**Allen: ohhh...ok! so you guys can choose: OOC Kanda, Kanda in a dress, fast forward into Halloween to see Me or Lavi in a dress, FLUFF, or the make-out session?**

**Me: ...i feel like Lavi just betrayed me somehow...well~ anyways! R&R and I'll give u all little Allen and Lavi shaped cookies~ flames will BURN ur Lavi/Allen cookies into a crisp, and they'll b horribly disfigured and taste terrible so don't write any D:  
**


	9. How Some Moments are so Easily Ruined

**GAAAAAH! OMG GUYS I'M SOOOO FREAKING SORRY! D: IT'S BEEN A _MONTH_? WAAAH! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! AND WITH SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER TOO! it was originally going to be like...4,000 words but...i cut off the second part cuz it didn't really seem to fit...BUT! I WILL upload it as a bonus chapter~ anyways, to make up fer the LOOOOONG wait, and this chapter may be M instead of T like the rest of the story cuz of the ****very nice surprise ****I added in there for you awesome readers! -w- ...anyways~ Reviews!:**

**xXxAria BreakerxXx: i thought it was really cute too! thanks so much fer the review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Euhhh...I don't own -Man. I'd be very horrible if I did...like...everything would take a long time TTwTT ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FER THE LONG WAIT! D: But anyways, No, -Man belongs to the awesome Katsura Hoshino~**

**Once again, all my work's un-beta'd...sorry about anything I mighta missed while re-editing this -w-''  
**

**

* * *

**

Lavi couldn't believe it. '_Love me...? He...He remembers! He remembers me!' _Lavi immediately trapped Allen in a bone crushing hug and kissed Allen's head. He snuggled into Allen's soft and silky hair. "You have no idea how much I missed those words Sprout," Lavi said into Allen's hair. Allen flicked Lavi's forehead and said, "It's Allen." Lavi pouted and flicked Allen's forehead. "Your so mean! I patiently go ahead and wait for you to remember me, and when you finally do, you don't give me the luxury of calling you Bean Sprout? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Lavi whined half-heartily. Allen rolled his eyes and leaned up to gently kiss Lavi's cheek. "Anyways, let's head back. I'm getting cold," Allen said, rubbing his arms together. Then, he felt something warm and light on his shoulders. He looked up to see that Lavi had taken off his jacket and put it on Allen. He felt his cheeks grow a little warm and put his head down, hiding his flushed cheeks with his snow white hair. He muttered a quiet 'Thanks' and smiled. Lavi chuckled and they walked back to the order hand-in-hand.

~*.*.*~

"Allen Lavi! You're back. I was getting worried about you guys," Lenalee said, walking up to the two male exorcists. Then, she looked down a little to notice their hands. Lavi seemed to notice that and quickly let go of Allen's hand. Lenalee giggled and gave them a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'm ok with it," she said. Allen and Lavi let out sighs of relief and Lavi said, "Well Lenalee, I'm going to take Allen to his room and stuff." Lenalee nodded and continued walking around to find a certain raven haired exorcist. Allen waved bye and continued walking to his room, Lavi not far behind. Once they got there, Allen flopped down on his bed and groaned. "Hmm? What's the matter Beansprout?" Lavi asked, closing the door and taking a seat on the floor. "Ugh...I've been such a jerk, I'm sorry Lavi. I mean, I confess to you, make-out with you, then get stolen by an akuma. When you find me, I HURT you physically and emotionally. Then, when I finally come back, I hate you and never return your kisses. Even though I saved you from certain death because of your idiocy...," Lavi let out a nervous laugh when Allen mentioned the incident, "...I run away. Now tell me, what kind of a boyfriend does that make me?" Allen asked, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Now that he thought of it...he felt even more horrible. '_Lavi's definitely gunna hate me...I don't deserve him for what I've done...'_ Allen thought sadly. He heard Lavi take a deep breath and saw him open his mouth about to speak, so he prepared himself for the angry words that would follow.

"It makes you the best one ever," Lavi said, getting up and hugging Allen. He kissed the boy's scar and said, "Nothing was your fault, Allen. Ok yeah, you didn't kiss me back and yeah, you nearly cut me in half, but you had amnesia! Of course you would hate me or feel awkward. Listen, the only one to blame here is that darn akuma...what's its name again...? Oh yeah, it was Fido-" Suddenly, Lavi felt something punch the back of his head. "Owww...what was that for Allen?" Lavi whined. Allen looked at him and blinked. "What was what for?" Lavi playfully glared at him, "You just punched my head, didn't you?" Allen looked offended and said, "No I didn't! I can't even move my arms when your hugging me like this." Lavi furrowed his eyebrows. '_Allen's right...but then what was that...?'_ Lavi was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something soft and warm press against his lips. "Thanks Lavi..." Allen said when he pulled away after a minute or two. He looked up to see Lavi staring at him with such an intense look of happiness and...lust? "Lavi...?"

"Allen...you have no idea how much I've needed that..." Lavi said trapping the shorter on the bed and capturing his lips. Allen widened his eyes in shock- he wasn't expecting Lavi to do that- but he quickly recovered and started kissing the elder teen back. Lavi nipped and sucked Allen's lips, his fingers tangling in the shorter's white locks. Allen's arms were around Lavi's neck and were tugging his shirt asking for- no, demanding more. Lavi smirked into the kiss, and he would have listened, but unfortunately, the need for air was even more demanding. The two separated and panted for air, getting oxygen into their lungs. Once Allen caught his breath, he dove in for another kiss, not caring if Lavi caught his yet. Lavi, being caught off guard, was caught mid-pant, so Allen took this opportunity to try and dominate his elder. He slid his tongue into Lavi's mouth and savored his sweet, but slightly salty taste. Lavi moaned, Allen was such an excellent kisser, even though they've barely ever kissed. '_Kid must take after Cross...'_ Lavi thought. Even though Lavi sort of liked to have Allen's tongue explore his mouth, he liked being the explorer even more. He grabbed Allen's wrists and pinned him down onto the bed, and forced his own tongue into Allen's mouth. '_He tastes sweet...kinda like Dango...'_ Lavi silently chuckled at that. Allen moaned at just how good it felt, Lavi was checking out just about every nook and cranny in his mouth. His moans only fed the increasing lust inside of Lavi. In an attempt to hear more of the delicious sounds the boy made, Lavi snaked his hands down to the button's on the boy's shirt. He quickly undid the buttons and slipped the fabric off, revealing the smaller's pale, but well developed torso.

Lavi broke the kiss and made his way down to Allen's collar bone, leaving little butterfly kisses as he went. He nipped the sensitive flesh and his reward was another delicious moan that was louder than the last. "Hnnn...Lavi..." Said redhead chuckled and gave Allen a little Eskimo kiss, then turned and started to nibble his ear. Feeling the younger shudder, he smirked and whispered something to him. Allen went bright red and looked away, but his hands came up and started to unzip Lavi's jacket and unbutton his shirt. He then came up and started to softly kiss Lavi's torso. Lavi shuddered a little and licked Allen's neck. "Hehe, Allen's getting a little impatient isn't he?" he said. Allen pouted and opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by a moan. Lavi was not only sucking on his neck and leaving a dark red mark, but he was also grinding their hips together. "Nggh! L-Lavi!" Allen arched into it, wanting to feel more pleasure, wanting to _be_ pleasured. Lavi brought his lips down on Allen's in a bruising kiss. His tongue barged in like it owned the place, and Lavi was pretty sure it did. Allen tried to shove Lavi's tongue out of the way to get to him, but failed. Although, this caused Lavi to step it up a notch. He moved his right hand behind Allen's back and started stroking his spine, while the other caressed Allen's abs. Allen moaned and arched up again, when Lavi abruptly stopped grinding they're hips. Allen whimpered at the loss and tried to grind them together again, when he felt Lavi's hand slowly start to reach down. He squeaked and said, "L-Lavi, wh-what're you g-gunna d-do...?" Lavi looked down at him with a smirk that would have terrified Allen, if only its eyes weren't so clouded. Lavi leaned down to Allen's ear and huskily whispered, "You." Allen's cheeks flared up the deepest shade of red imaginable and his eyes grew wide. Lavi's hand grabbed the hem of Allen's pants and started to slide them down.

He wanted Allen so badly at the moment, but unfortunately for him, the door flew open and he was once again slammed onto the floor by a certain stoic exorcist. "LAVI-SAN! WHAT'RE YOU AND ALLEN-KUN DOING?~" a slightly high-pitched, yet undoubtedly male voice yelled out. After recovering from the momentary daze of hitting his head on the stone floor, Lavi looked up to see none other than Kanda. "Yuu-chan! What the heck are you doing! YOUR HEAVY!" he yelled, then he looked at Allen for help. "Allen, can I get a little help please?" Lavi asked. Allen was looking at the two in shock, he had completely forgotten about Kanda, then he noticed how the two were at the moment. Currently, Lavi was on the floor and Kanda was straddling him, and Lavi wasn't pushing Kanda off. He could feel his jealousy start to explode inside him, and it only got worse when Kanda started petting Lavi's hair. He pulled up his pants and put on his shirt while a dark murderous aura surrounded him and engulfed anything in the room. He sat up and glared at the two teenage boys. Lavi seemed to realize how angry Allen was and gulped. He tried to calm him down by saying, "Allen, babe, as much as I would love to get Yuu-chan off me...He's too heavy! I really need your help..." Allen ignored Lavi and started walking up to the two. "Kanda..." Kanda looked up up at Allen with innocent eyes and asked, "What is it Allen-kun?" Allen smiled and cracked his knuckles. He opened his mouth and said,

"GET OFF _MY_ LAVI!"

He kicked Kanda in the stomach and sent him flying across the room and into the wall. Lavi's mouth dropped open as he watched Kanda land on the floor completely knocked out. Then, Allen's words rang in his head. '_GET OFF _MY_ LAVI!_' Allen had called him _his_ Lavi. Although, it wasn't the exact moment to be happy about it, because he felt something tap his shoulder. He yelped and turned to see Allen had activated his innocence. Allen smiled down at him and said, "Lavi, you know what happens when I'm jealous?" Lavi gulped again and shakily shook his head. Allen's smile grew more as the atmosphere grew more and more deadly. Allen didn't say anything, but Crown Clown's ribbons shot out and grabbed the unconscious Kanda and lifted him up into the air behind Allen. More ribbons shot out and grabbed Lavi by his hands and feet. Then, another ribbon came and was used to gag him. Lavi tried to get free, but the ribbons only got tighter. Allen giggled and started walking towards Komui office, whistling as he did. Once he got inside, he saw Lenalee serving coffee to everybody. Smirking, he said, "Lenalee! I captured the runaway princess! Oh, and I found somebody who was willing to test the new Komurin VII!" Lavi screamed, but it was muffled because of the gag. Lenalee put the coffee tray down, ran up, grabbed Kanda and said, "Oh good! You finally caught Kanda! Ok, I'll take him to Nii-san right now, and who's the volunteer?" Allen smiled innocently and untied Lavi, although the gag still stayed. "Lavi said he would, isn't he just an angel for sacrificing- I mean, volunteering to try Komurin?" Lenalee smiled, completely oblivious to Lavi's panicked look, "Yeah, we'll get him a nice big plate of yakiniku later!" Allen smiled and nodded, then waved bye and started walking towards the cafeteria. Halfway there, he could hear Lavi's screams and the sound of something smashing through the wall...

...At least Lavi will learn to never make Allen jealous again.

* * *

**awwww, it's over D: ...well..kinda...-w-'' the bonus chapter's gunna be up as soon as i kinda re-wrie a few things. you can add some requests if you want, but it kinda has to relate to halloween i guess :33 anyways, R&R construcive criticisim always appreciated~ and no flames, i mean, c'mon. it's the end of the story...sorta. what's the point? anyways! look forward to the bonus chapter! :D**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Halloween Parties are Fun

**THE BONUS CHAPTER! :D although...it feels more like the actual final chapter...TTwTT...ah well~ anyways, the story's come to an end D: *cries* It was so much fun writing this story, i'm so sad that it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! For all those lovely people who left me Reviews:**

**dgm-mega fan: here's your extra chapter! thank you so much for reading this! I'm so glad you thought that chapter was funny, I hope you enjoy this one! :DDD  
**

**jax2468: lol, who dusn't love Allen? And your oh so very welcome for that~ it took me a very long time to write that...it just felt so awkward! owo'' anyways, Thank you sooooo much for reading this! You don't know how happy it makes me! :D**

**The Puppeteer Master: lol x33 Well, what would you do if you were having a great time with ur lover, when all of a sudden the guy you hate pops up and ruins it? anyways, THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS! UR AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I ever owned -Man you would know because the drawings would be much worse and there would be so much Laven fluff your teeth would fall out.

* * *

**

"I get it already!" Kanda yelled as he threw a plate of soba over at the annoying beansprout. Allen laughed and caught it without spilling so much as a single noodle, finishing it in a matter of seconds. "Well, BaKanda, I can't help it if you were acting like a complete freak and TimCanpy just so _happened_ to record it all~ Maybe, if you stop calling me beansprout and moyashi, then I'll have Tim erase everything and you'll never have to relive the experience again!~" Allen said, grabbing a piece of meat off of Lavi's plate, then another, and another. ...And another. Soon all of Lavi's yakiniku was devoured. Allen turned to Kanda and waited for his answer. Kanda glared at him. As much as he wanted the film of him acting like a complete idiot all because of Komui erased, he didn't want to give up insulting Allen. Suddenly, an idea hit him and he inwardly smirked. "Alright," he said, "I'll stop calling you moyashi and beansprout." Allen blinked, he didn't think Kanda would have ever said that. "Really? You sure about that?" Kanda nodded and Allen said, "Alright...Tim, erase the footage of Kanda proclaiming his love for everybody in the order..." Allen said. Kanda glared at him even more and Allen added, "And erase the tape of me kicking his a-"

"ALLEN! YOU ATE ALL OF MY YAKINIKU DIDN'T YOU?" Lavi yelled, running back to the table and stopping in front of his now empty plate, a look of utter despair adorning his face. Allen nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Dangit Allen! I leave to go to the bathroom for five minutes and you lick my plate clean! Aren't you supposed to treat your boyfriend with a little bit more respect?" Lavi cried, shaking Allen's shoulders. Allen's face suddenly became very serious and he stood up. "When it comes to food, it doesn't matter if your my boyfriend or if your even Mana! I'll treat everybody the same!" he said. Lavi sighed and stood up too. He went to walk to get more yakiniku, but sighed and shook his head grumbling about how Allen would just eat it again. Kanda glared at the two idiots, but he was glad the footage of him was erased. He smirked and thought '_Heh, good thing I know Spanish as well..._' He got up and walked away saying, "Che. Bye Baka Usagi, bye Cortito." Allen turned to Kanda's retreating figure and raised an eyebrow, but immediately placed his attention on Lavi when he heard him giggle. "What's the matter Lavi?"

Lavi put a hand on his mouth to try to stifle his giggles while the other was used to pound on the table. People looked over at them with some strange looks, and a few others were worried. Allen smiled and waved them off, telling them it was nothing. Once Lavi calmed down enough to speak he turned to Allen and wiped a tear from his eye. "Haha, ahhhh, Jeez Allen. When'd Kanda start calling you that? It's hilarious man!" Allen tilted his head to the side and asked, "Calling me what?" Lavi had a sudden urge to just hug Allen to death for how cute he looked, but he forced it down. '_I'll have more time later..._' he reminded himself. His giggles returned when he tried to explain it to Allen, but a smack in the head made them go away. Lavi sighed and let out one last giggle, then said, "Well Allen, Kanda just called you Cortito. Tell me, when did he switch from Beansprout and Moyashi to Cortito?" Allen shrugged and answered saying, "Just now. I told him I'd erase the footage of him if he stopped calling me that." Lavi sighed and shook his head. "Well Allen, you've been tricked. Apparently, Kanda knows some Spanish as well as English and Japanese. Cortito is shortie in Spanish," Lavi explained. The look on Allen's face was priceless. Allen was just about to rush out of the cafeteria to strangle the man when Lenalee came up to them.

"Hey guys! Halloween's today, remember? We're having a costume party tonight and you guys NEED to come!" Lenalee said, sparkles in her eyes. Lavi turned to face her excitedly and said "I can't wait! I have the perfect outfit chosen for me and Allen! Like, I was thinking Allen could be in this really tight maid dress that went up to his mid thigh, while I would be in-ACK!" Faster than you could even blink, Allen had pounded Lavi's face into the table. Lenalee sighed and shook her head, slightly red in the face. '_Well...Allen-kun could actually pull that off..._' she thought. "Anyways! No, nobody's choosing their own costumes," she explained. Lavi looked at her and yelled, "WHAT? I CAN'T SEE MY MOYASHI DRESSED UP LIKE A DROOL WORTHY CROSS DRESSER?" Once again, Lavi found his face in the table, except this time two fists were on his head.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"BE MORE APPROPRIATE, LAVI-KUN!"

Allen and Lenalee yelled at the same time. There was a soft 'got it' muffled by the table, and they brought their fists back. Lavi gingerly touched his face and mumbled, "You guys almost ruined the prettiest face in the world..." Allen snorted and Lenalee giggled. Then, she continued explaining, "Well, like I was saying. Once you get to the party we're going to assign you an outfit by means of 'Eenie Meenie Miny Mo' and then you'll go to the costume place and change. Nii-san says that if you don't change into your costume then you have to 'help' him clean his office one day." Lavi and Allen shuddered at the amount of papers that man had on his desk, not counting the ones on the floor. If they did, they would surely have fainted from fright. "So...When does the party start?" Allen asked. Lenalee smiled and said, "It starts at five 'o clock. So get ready cuz you guys only have...five minutes to get ready. And Nii-san doesn't take kindly to people being late. Even thought he's late himself half the time..." Lenalee said, grumbling the last part and walking away towards the ballroom were the party was going to be held. Allen and Lavi shot out from their seats and quickly made their way to the showers to take a lighting quick shower. Allen ran out tying on his ribbon while Lavi ran out zipping his pants, putting on a belt, slipping on his shirt, and tying on a bandana. Allen rolled his eyes at how ridiculously silly Lavi was. They made their way to the ballroom just in time for the party to start and Komui welcomed them warmly.

"OK! SO! Let's pick Lavi's costume~" Komui said, giddy from the excitement on getting to see everybody in the randomest of things. He started to chant and move his finger in random directions. "Eenie Meenie Miny Mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie Meenie Miny Mo!" Komui's finger landed on number 65, which was a male escort costume. '_He might attract Lenalee with that...! Think fast Komui!_' He quickly added, "My mother chose me to pick the very best one and you. Are. IT!" Now his finger was on number 1,238. He looked up at Lavi with a glint all too obvious in his eye. "_Lavi-kun~_," He started, a smile present in his voice, "your costume is number 1,238. Go get it and get dressed!" Lavi raised a questionable eyebrow, but went and dressed. Komui repeated the same process with Allen, and Allen followed after Lavi. As soon as he walked into the changing rooms however, he was met with something he thought he would never see in his life. There, right in front of his eyes, was a fairy princess. Yes, it was a fairy princess with red hair and a humiliated face complete with wings and a wand.

"L-Lavi? Is that you….? What the heck...? Why are you dressed up like that?" Allen stuttered out. Lavi looked like he was about to cry, "Komui rigged this! It's rigged I tell you! Rigged! I just lost most my pride dangit!" Allen got closer to take a better look at Lavi. '_Hmmm...suits him._' Allen thought, giggling. Lavi didn't notice, he was too busy trying to figure out a way to get out of wearing the stupid costume. Allen left him and started looking for his.

"Hmmm...number 63...number 63...where is it?" When Allen finally found it, he grabbed it off the rack and felt ALL his pride leave him. His costume was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. '_I-It looks like the things Shishou's girlfriends wear...'_ Allen thought. Still, he made his way into a changing room and proceeded to put it on. '_Do it so that you don't have to clean that man's office!'_ he thought. Allen almost started crying when he tried to put on the navy blue skirt. Yes, he was wearing a skirt, a very short skirt in fact. It ended about four inches above his knees and it was _TIGHT_. Allen could barely get it on. The shirt was even worse. It was the same color as the skirt and had three little black crosses in the bottom right corner. The shirt had no sleeves, zippers, buttons, laces or anything. He had to slip it on and he nearly choked. It was tighter than the skirt if that were even possible. Once he got it on, he could barely breathe. His shirt was just above his bellybutton and right under his armpits. "A-Almost done..." Allen wheezed out. He grabbed the fingerless gloves and slipped them on, they reached a little over his elbows, then he grabbed the choker and put that on too. He thought it was kinda nice because it had a little white cross in the center. Thankfully, they weren't that tight. Allen would have died if he had to wear another thing that could cut off his breathing. He was just slipping on the knee high boots and placing the headband with the mini hat in his hair when he heard a knock on the changing room door.

"Allen! You done yet? We hafta go. Everybody's already outside!" Lavi called out. "Ok, I'll be right there!" Allen replied. Lavi nodded and walked outside, walking over to the snack bar and pouring himself some punch. Allen nervously walked out of the changing rooms and blushed as hard as he could when everybody stopped and stared at him. He nervously laughed and said, "Uh-uhmmm...L-Lavi! C-Can you g-get me some f-food...?" Allen quickly walked over to his lover and was glad to see that some people had stopped staring, although the majority was still dumbfounded by how the innocent Allen Walker was wearing something so...well...not him. Lavi turned around about to ask why Allen couldn't get it himself, when he felt his cheeks flare up and something run down his nose. He silently cursed, then turned around and grabbed a napkin to wipe the blood off his nose. "Lavi, you ok?" Allen asked, walking around Lavi to face him. Luckily, Lavi had just finished wiping his nose. He smiled and said, "Yes I am Moyashi-chan. Ecstatic even! I mean, how often do I get to see You wear something so undeniably attractive?" Allen blushed harder and looked away, grabbing some snacks and scarfing them down. Lavi laughed and ruffled Allen's hair. Allen growled softly, muttering about how Lavi was messing up his headband, which led Lavi into a laughing fit.

~*.*.*~

The party went smoothly, they played a few games and had a costume contest. (Komui was the judge, so Lenalee and her angel costume won of course, much to Lavi's annoyance who claimed that his costume was much better by far) Not surprisingly, everybody was wearing a costume. Even Kanda was wearing a samurai costume. Komui looked sad that he wouldn't have anybody cleaning his desk, but shrugged it off. All the guests got truckloads of candy, the science department even made candy for golems just for Timcanpy. Overall, everybody had a lot of fun.

When the party ended, Lavi walked Allen to his room. During the entire walk, Allen kept on talking giant gulps of air claiming that his costume had deprived him of some much needed oxygen. Lavi chuckled and grabbed Allen's hand. Allen blushed a little, but smiled and intertwined their fingers. He rest his head on Lavi's shoulders and they continued walking towards Allen's room. Once they got there, Lavi opened the door and Allen walked inside. "I'm so tired...I can barely keep my eyes opened," Allen said while yawning. Lavi laughed and said, "Yeah, you really had a lot of fun didn't you?" Allen nodded and took off his gloves. Lavi walked up and gave him a hug from behind. "I'm so glad I have you back Allen..." he murmured into the shorter exorcist's silky white hair. Allen leaned into him and smiled saying, "Well, i'm not gunna go anywhere anytime soon." Lavi smiled and turned Allen so that he faced him. He grabbed the ends of Allen's ribbon and said, "I'll make sure you don't. I love you too much to lose you again." Allen replied saying, "And I love you too much to leave you." Lavi smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss of Allen's soft lips while gently undoing Allen's ribbon. As the two shared the most loving kiss they had ever experienced, Allen's ribbon gently fell to the floor, sealing the two exorcists' love forever.

* * *

**that's it D: I'm so sad that it's over! TT3TT anyways, Thank you to all those that reviewed, favorited, alerted, and anything else! I'm really thankful and I'm extremely happy! You guys made this worthwhile! Also, thank you to those who would read this in the future, I love you guys too! R&R and I hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did.**


End file.
